What's Wrong Hinatasama?
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Please read and review Pairings:NarutoXHinata NejiXHinata Naruto and Hinata are 20 and Neji is 21 Hinata is pretty out of character sorry warning:incest lemon don't like don't read. i decided to redo the ending so its not so bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sits on her bed, crying. Her cousin, Neji, walks into her bedroom. "What's wrong, Hinata-sama? he asks her.

"Naruto-kun said that he hated me." Hinata bursts out in tears and sobs.

Neji looks very angry. He leaves to go kick Naruto's ass.

Hinata giggles and Naruto comes out from under her bed.

"That was a close one!" Naruto says loudly. He climbs onto the bed and he and Hinata kiss.

"We really should tell Neji about us. That's the third time this week he's gone to kick your ass."


	2. Chapter 2

"We really should tell Neji-kun about us. That's the third time this week he's gone to kick your ass." Hinata says, giggling, as she and Naruto lay down next to each other. Hinata lays her head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto sighs as he remembers the crazy events of the day. In the morning, he had woken up and gone to train with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. After training, Sasuke, who had developed a brother-like bond with Naruto, asked him if he would like to get some ramen with him. Sasuke even offered to pay for the ramen. Of course Naruto couldn't refuse. So, he ate ramen with Sasuke. Then he went to where he, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei trained on most days. He had agreed to meet Hinata, who had been his girlfriend for about three years, at the training grounds. She came and they went back to her house. She had said that Neji was supposed to be gone all day. They were making out(and Naruto was thinking about going farther than making out) when they heard Neji's voice outside. Hinata quickly told Naruto to hide under the bed while she gets Neji to leave. Naruto hid under the bed and Hinata started crying.(and then the story started)

Naruto smiles and decides to be brave. "Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I was wondering... um... could we... maybe..." Naruto sighs. "Can we have sex?" He blurts it out and immediately sits up, blushing.

Hinata blushes bright crimson and sits up, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata and Naruto sit blushing in silence for quite a long time. Finally, Naruto speaks up. "It's okay if you don't want to. I didn't mean that I would like, break up with you if you said no. I was just wondering if you were ready, or whatever. You really don't have to say yes. I was really just wond--" He is cut off by Hinata kissing him.

She smiles bashfully. "Shut up, Naruto... I do want to..." She says this very quietly.

"Do you mean now, or eventually?"

"Now..."

Naruto begins to kiss Hinata. She kisses him back as she leans back onto the pillow. As they kiss, she slowly begins to take Naruto's shirts off. When she finishes taking them off, she looks at his well-toned body. She smiles softly as Naruto begins to take off her coat and shirt. He looks down at her silky skin. Hinata takes Naruto's pants and boxers off. Naruto takes Hinata's pants, underwear, and bra off.

"Are you sure about this, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks breathlessly.

"Yes."

Insert Naruto and Hinata having sex here(I'm not so good at describing this kinda stuff Sorry!!)

Naruto lays down breathing heavily next to Hinata, who was also breathing heavily. She puts her head on Naruto's chest. They fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Neji walks into the house. He is pissed off that he couldn't find Naruto. He had wanted so much to kick Naruto's ass because he had upset Hinata. "Oh well." Neji whispers to himself. He walks into Hinata's room and gasps with his mouth open and his jaw practically on the floor. Hinata and Naruto are laying in her bed with all of their clothes scattered around the bed. He walks over to them. He is hardly able to breathe because of the shock. Rock Lee and Ten Ten had been right! They had told him it seemed like they were hiding a serious relationship. Neji can't believe they had been right. "Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun, wake up. NOW!!" Neji says very loudly.

Naruto and Hinata wake up slowly. They smile at each other, but, their smiles fade when they see Neji standing there. Naruto and Hinata sit up quickly, covering anything they don't want revealed to Neji. "Neji-kun! What are you doing home so early?"

"It's midnight. And I should be asking the questions. Like, what have you and Naruto-kun been doing?"

"We... um..." Hinata is unsure about how to answer the question.

"Did he hurt you?" Neji seems to be genuinely worried.

"No!" Hinata said quickly and loudly, then she continued quietly, "I wanted to do it."

"I can't believe you would do something like this Hinata-sama. And what I can't believe more, is that you didn't tell me. I really am okay that you and Naruto-kun are together. I just want to know about it."

Hinata smiles softly. "Okay, I'll tell you next time."

Neji smiles back at her.

"Now, Neji-kun, we need to get dressed." Hinata says softly, but jokingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Neji leaves the room and Naruto and Hinata sigh. They stand up and get dressed. They smile at each other and kiss each other softly. Hinata smiles and says. "Naruto, I never knew you could be so gentle before to day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You just always seem so... energetic and crazy. But you really can be very gentle." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

They leave the room and walk into the living room where Neji is sitting. They walk over to him. "Neji-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Hinata says quietly.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. I'm fine. I'm just glad I found out before you were married." Neji jokes with Hinata.

"I'd better get going. Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei will probably be worried." Naruto says. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei had moved in with each other about a year ago.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata says and she pecks him on the cheek. "I'll walk you out." Naruto and Hinata walk out to the porch. "I love you, Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." She pecks Naruto on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Hinata-chan" He pecks her on the cheek and walks down the street towards his home.

Hinata walks inside and into the living room. "Neji-kun, I'm going to sleep. I'm surprisingly tired. I mean, I slept for about six hours. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-sama." Neji seems distant and not very happy. Hinata frowns and walks into her room. She lays down in bed and goes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Hinata woke up to Neji kneeling on the floor sleeping with his head on her bed. She smiled softly. "Neji-kun, Neji-kun." She whispered quietly to her sleeping cousin.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Hinata. "You're awake! I can't believe I fell asleep! I didn't want you to see me! What the Hell is wrong with me? I can't beli-" He was cut of by Hinata's soft lips colliding with his. "H-hinata-sama! What the Hell is wrong with you? What about Naruto-kun?"

"I had to shut you up somehow." She smiled softly and they both blushed. "Um, I have to go meet Naruto. Will you be here when I get home?"

"Yeah, probably. I have nothing to do."

"Okay, save me a kiss for when I get home." She pecked her cousin on the lips and got up and left.

Neji just sat their, dumbfounded. "D-did she say what I think she said?" He sat their next to her bed all day long.

When Hinata came home, Neji was still sitting next to her bed. She hugged his neck and kissed his cheek softly. He turned around quickly. "Hinata-sama! What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, silly." She then rapped her arms around Neji's waist. She pressed her soft lips to Neji's. He blushed and his eyes widened. As Hinata continued to kiss him, he slowly began to return the kiss. Neji and Hinata stood up and plopped down on the bed, deepening the kiss.


End file.
